


This Is Our Page

by elutherya



Series: Backstitch [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Yunho/Mingi/Jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: The silence creeps in and it’s anything but uneasy. It’s warm and everything that Hongjoong has learned to expect from his mornings with Seonghwa. It’s comfortable and familiar, and in a word, Hongjoong would say it’shome.





	This Is Our Page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timeofsorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/gifts).

> We're back in the Backstitch verse! I've been referring to this particular part of the series as [redacted] on twitter, which I know had a few people going "Rene, what the fuck are you doing?".
> 
> Anyways, this is for the lovely Hope. Hope is one of the most supportive people I have ever come across in fandom, which is saying something for all my years of being a part of fan spaces. I'm incredibly lucky to get to call her a friend and am absolutely spoiled by how she cheers me on. This is for you Hope, who I adore to the moon and back! I'm glad we found each other and I'm looking forward to seeing how you continue to grow creatively and as a person!
> 
> They also created a [playlist](https://twitter.com/aegyeosang/status/1156328493816397824?s=20) and it's amazing! I listened to it on loop while writing this! Definitely filled with bops!

“You’re worrying over nothing, Hongjoong. You could tell him over McDonald’s and he would be over the moon,” Yunho says and it’s enough for Hongjoong to finally look up from the key in his hands. Yunho blinks slowly, unphased by the way Hongjoong narrows his eyes in a glare. “It’s Seonghwa we’re talking about. You two were gone for each other the first time you met and nothing is going to change that. You two are gross.”

“You say that like you didn’t spend the week leading up to your anniversary panicking over the photos you took for Jongho.” Hongjoong throws back, glancing down at the table to see if there’s anything that he can throw across it towards his old roommate.

_Nothing_. He blows out a sharp breath and turns the key over in his hands again.

“That’s because Mingi thought it would be a great idea to take amateur photos of us to give to our professional photographer boyfriend. Have you met Jongho? He may love us, but that doesn’t mean he won’t criticize us.” A sigh and if Hongjoong didn’t know Yunho better, he wouldn’t be able to recognize the fondness hiding there. “I still can’t take a selca without hearing his rant about using the rule of thirds. It’s good that he got distracted by the picture of me sucking Mingi’s dick before he could really get into it.”

“And you say I’m the gross one,” Hongjoong snorts. He slips the key back into his pocket, hears a small tinkle of noise, before he reaches out for his coffee.

Yunho’s face scrunches up in disgust as he takes a drink, but for once, he doesn't tell Hongjoong that maybe he should cut down on the sugar intake. “You are gross. You and Seonghwa are domestic gross.”

“Listen, you used to spend all your time in your studio. Sometimes we could talk you into coming home with an offer to fuck your brains out, but you’d always go back to worrying about your next deadline.” Yunho’s voice dips into something a little more serious and Hongjoong knows the time for teasing is over. “Seonghwa takes you out of your head. He focuses you and sometimes it’s on work, but other times it’s not. You needed that, someone who made you want to not always be elbow deep in fabric.”

Hongjoong looks down to see the way steam is rising from his cup as he mulls over Yunho’s words. “I know that, but—”

“Stop second guessing yourself. He’s good for you, all of us can see it. That’s not all though,” Hongjoong looks back up, blinking slowly. Yunho leans back in his chair, biting at his bottom lip as he considers his next words. “You’re good for him too. None of us knew him before, but San ended up working with him a lot when you two started dating. You know how San is about models pushing themselves too hard and I remember him worrying over Seonghwa doing that.”

“San said it took a long conversation to get Seonghwa to take time off to visit you that time in Milan. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to do it, but that he was worried over his company so much that he nearly put it ahead of everything else.” Something in Hongjoong’s stomach twists at that, because it hadn’t been something Seonghwa had ever told him. He knew that Seonghwa could get just as lost in his work as he himself did, but both of them worked so hard to make sure work wasn’t the entirety of their lives. “Hongjoong, don’t stress yourself out about it. You’re both better now.”

“Both of you actually do stuff that isn’t work and you don’t always do it with each other. You both figured out that work isn’t everything and started building your lives into something healthier.” Yunho drains what’s left in his cup, before standing up from the table. Hongjoong watches him quietly, laughing when Yunho leans down to kiss the top of his head and pull him up from his own chair. “Now go home to your boyfriend and Yeosang, they won’t mind you crashing their movie night.”

“Stop thinking so hard, it’ll be fine.”

“Alright, I’ll try. Say hi to Mingi and Jongho for me.”

“Always do,” Yunho grins, before leaving Hongjoong in the café.

* * *

The conversation with Yunho sits on Hongjoong’s mind through the next day and into the evening. He’s glad for the fact that he gets to spend the day at his studio, silently working on sewing a light linen fabric into a jacket. It’s pale blue with flowers stitched into the fabric with silver thread, something light and airy for summer.

It’s normally easy to get lost in the steady thrum of the sewing machine and the fabric under his fingers. The jacket is even the start to his next line, but despite all of that, Yunho’s words stay at the forefront of his thoughts. The surety in Yunho’s words about how Seonghwa took him out of his own head and how he did the same for Seonghwa, it hadn’t been wrong. Seonghwa inspires him in his work as much as he also takes his mind off of it. No one’s captivated him enough to make him want to step away from his studio.

He knows over the last two years, the two of them have spent more time out with their friends and have found some semblance of balance between work and the rest of their lives. It’s been ages since Hongjoong’s been startled out of his work by one of their friends coming into the studio to tell him that it’s three in the morning. He’s far more inclined to put his work down and go home than he used to be.

Gwangsuk had said as much when he’d gone back to visit the label he’d first interned back at all those years ago. There’d been something like pride on Gwangsuk’s face when Hongjoong had talked about what he had been working on, about Seonghwa and how the two of them had taken a trip outside of both of their schedules.

“You always pushed yourself too hard, I’m glad you found something that reminded you fashion isn’t your whole life. I’m proud of you.”

It had been a lot to hear, from the man who Hongjong had looked up to, from the man who had seen his potential and taken him in to teach. Thinking over Yunho’s words, it brings them back up to the surface. The reminder that those around him had noticed and were _happy_ for him.

It’s that thought that finally pulls Hongjoong away from is sewing machine. He pushes himself away from his table, carefully hanging the jacket and storing it away to come back to later. _It can wait,_ a thought that he wouldn’t have had three years ago.

He pulls his phone from his pocket, turning it on and checking the time. Seonghwa was set to finish at a shoot an hour ago and that’s enough to propel Hongjoong out of the studio.

He wants to be home at that moment, the promise of a new outfit being finished inconsequential in comparison.

* * *

Hongjoong can hear Seonghwa singing the moment he pushes open the door to their apartment. He doesn’t recognize the song, but it doesn’t matter when Seonghwa is belting out the chorus, voice lilting prettily. It brings a smile to Hongjoong’s face as he toes off his shoes and pads down the hall towards the kitchen.

Leaning against the doorframe, Hongjoong watches as Seonghwa shimmies at the sink, dancing to the song he’s singing despite being elbow deep in soapy water.

“Hey,” Hongjoong interrupts when Seonghwa stops singing words and begins humming a melody instead.

“Hongjoong!” Seonghwa twists, looking over his shoulder with a smile. His damp hair is pulled back from his face with a hairband and his face is pink from where Hongjoong assumes he recently cleaned all the makeup off of his face. “Come here, tell me about your day.”

“It was good. Byeongkwan came in for a fitting in the morning for that upcoming photoshoot. I started the new suit as well,” Hongjoong replies easily. He shuffles forward, wrapping his arms around Seonghwa’s waist and pressing his lips to the back of his shoulder. He can feel Seonghwa’s laughter with how tight he presses against him and sways with him as Seonghwa turns back to the dishes he had been washing.

“Byeongkwan’s nice,” Seonghwa nods as he rinses soap off of a plate and sets it off onto the drying rack. “I’m glad you had an easy day. My shoot went well. It was nice to see Seoho again and Somi is a dream to work with. She made sure everyone knew what she needed, so we didn’t run over. We even finished a half hour early.”

“Seoho would like us to join him for dinner soon. He says it would be nice to get everyone together, apparently Geonhak needs a good reason to be pulled away from work.”

Hongjoong shifts enough to press his cheek between the wings of Seonghwa’s shoulders and nods. “That would be nice. I haven’t seen Youngjo in a while and I’d like to catch up.”

“I’ll talk to Yeosang tomorrow and see when all of them are free. The other three will be easier to schedule around,” Seonghwa stacks his cutlery off to the side, before pulling the plug in the sink. He reaches for a cloth to dry his hands and it’s only then that Hongjoong finally loosens his hold on his waist.

“Have you eaten?”

“Yeah,” Hongjoong responds when Seonghwa turns around. He leans back against the sink, arms wrapping around Hongjoong and tugging him back in. He smiles when Seonghwa leans down to kiss the top of his head, rocking them gently back and forth. Hongjoong sways with him, lets Seonghwa guide him to whatever song is playing through his head.

“You’re free for the weekend, right?” Seonghwa asks as he dances Hongjoong around the kitchen. It’s ridiculous how easy it is to let Seonghwa guide him across the tiled floor. It makes him smile and he tries to smother his laughter against Seonghwa’s chest.

“Yeah, I don’t have any more fittings booked and the shoot is in four weeks, so I don’t have to rush to get them done. You fly out to Pattaya on Tuesday right?”

“I need to get to the airport on Monday night,” Seonghwa confirms loosenings his grip on Hongjoong. He pulls away as they reach the doorway to the kitchen, smiling softly as he takes Hongjoong’s hands between his own. “Does that mean I get you until I have to leave?”

“I’m all yours.” Hongjoong squeezes Seonghwa’s hands before letting them go. He steps forward, rocks up onto his toes and takes Seonghwa’s face between his hands. Seonghwa meets him halfway, kisses him with a familiarity that has heat rushing through Hongjoong.

He doesn’t hesitate to suck Seonghwa’s bottom lip between his teeth, to lick into his mouth the moment he lets it go. Seonghwa’s hands reposition, one of them on Hongjoong’s waist and the other between his shoulders to pull him even closer. The tips of his fingers and lips tingle as Seonghwa parts his lips a little further, teeth dragging along Hongjoong’s tongue as he guides him back against the doorframe.

The two of them fit, in some horribly poetic way. It’s a thought that has Hongjoong laughing softly as he draws back, head thudding noisily against the doorframe. Seonghwa lets him, leans forward only enough to rest their foreheads together as he pants for breath. They’ve worked hard for this, the way they can still leave each other breathless even after being together for as long as they have been.

It hasn’t all been easy, not when they’re both so stubborn and stuck in their ways. But even despite the hard times, they’ve talked and worked everything out. They’ve worked so hard to earn this, the right to be so familiar and comfortable, but still so in love with each other. _Domestic gross,_ Yunho had said and Hongjoong understands exactly what he meant.

“Lazy morning in bed tomorrow?” Hongjoong asks, knocking his toes against Seonghwa’s shin.

“I was hoping you might say that,” Seonghwa hums and that’s enough to perk Hongjoong’s interest.

“Yeah?”

“Mhm, I have a surprise for you.” There’s a moment where both of them fall quiet, Hongjoong waiting for Seonghwa to explain and Seonghwa smiling like he’s won a game.

“You’re not going to tell me?”

“Nope,” Seonghwa laughs and finally pulls away. He tugs Hongjoong with him, one hand at his wrist and the other smacking gently against his ass. “Go have a shower and I’ll get everything else ready.”

“You’re such a tease,” Hongjoong rolls his eyes, but there’s no real heat in his words. Seonghwa laughs, dropping Hongjoong’s wrist and turning to walk down the hallway. He saunters off into their room and Hongjoong only hesitates for a moment, before finally heading off to the bathroom.

There’s a clean towel laid out already and it’s comfortable, the way Seonghwa has planned everything down to the smallest detail. All he has to do is pull his clothes off, step into the shower and wash the day away. It’s not until he’s standing under the warm spray that he realizes how much he needed it, how much it helps work away the tightness sitting in his shoulders and his wrists.

He closes his eyes, sighing in relief as the warmth seeps into his muscles. 

“I’m just grabbing your clothes,” Seonghwa’s voice calls and Hongjoong blinks stupidly, wondering how long he’d been standing under the water.

“Okay, I’ll finish up soon,” he replies, finally reaching down for their shampoo.

“You don’t need to rush.”

“Uh huh,” he nods, squirting the shampoo out into his hand. He lathers it into his hair quickly and washes it out, before grabbing the bottle of soap. Now that he’s moving again, it’s easier to go through the motions, to wash off the soap and turn off the water. He could stay under the water for longer, but the promise of spending the rest of the evening with Seonghwa is enough to drag him out.

He grabs for the towel and dries off, before stepping out of the shower. His toes curl against the chilled tile as he scrunches at hair with the towel. His eyes catch on the soft lavender pile of fabric on the counter and he hops over to see what it is, because it hadn’t been there when he’d first stepped into the bathroom.

A snort rips out of him as picks up the bundle, even as heat settles low in his belly. He hangs the towel on the hook on the back of the door, before shaking out the sweater Seonghwa had left out for him. It’s worn soft from years of Seonghwa wearing it and Hongjoong doesn’t hesitate to pull it on. The sleeves hang far down around his fingers and the hem reaches midthigh with ease, making him feel far smaller than he normally does.

“Your kinks are weird!” Hongjoong leans out the bathroom door to yell down the hall. He can hear Seonghwa laugh, before he stands back in front of the mirror. He can’t make out much through the fog, can only see the vaguely human shaped blob. All he knows is that it’s a stark difference from the dress shirts he normally wears, stitched through with black thread or with delicately screen printed designs.

He shuffles his feet, stares down at the curve of his legs peeking out from the bottom of Seonghwa’s sweater and smiles. It’s not bad and he’ll never admit that it hasn’t been the first time he’s worn Seonghwa’s clothes. There’s something comforting about pulling on the softer outfits in Seonghwa’s wardrobe, the hoodies with holes in them and the sweaters. This particular one isn’t one that he’s stolen, but he finds he doesn’t mind wearing the shade of purple as much as he thought he would. It’s a colour he so clearly associates with Seonghwa, from the first suit he made for him and a colour that’s brightened his wardrobe since.

With a shake of his head, he pads out of the bathroom and down the hall. The hallway is dark and light spills from their open bedroom door, welcoming him in.

“My kinks are weird? You’re the one who stole a bottle of my shampoo a month into us dating,” Seonghwa cocks an eyebrow as soon as Hongjoong steps into the room. Whatever retort he normally would have made dies on his tongue though, rendered speechless by the way Seonghwa is lounging at the end of their bed.

“What? Are you not going to defend yourself?” The words come out innocent, but the smile curling across Seonghwa’s face is anything but.

“Fuck,” his throat clicks on the word, mouth suddenly dry.

“Surprise,” Seonghwa lifts one hand, curling his finger to beckon Hongjoong across the room. He’s helpless to do anything but obey, stumbling across the room to kneel at the edge of the bed and take in the way Seonghwa sprawls himself out.

“What do you think?” The words are soft as Seonghwa arches his back, extending one leg to press his toes against the curve of Hongjoong’s hip.

“You’re fucking beautiful,” the words come out desperate as Hongjoong presses his fingers against Seonghwa’s thigh. The fabric under his fingers is soft and he takes a moment to appreciate the lace used to make the stockings crawling up Seonghwa’s legs. It’s incredibly pretty and they hug the curve of his calves and thighs perfectly. It matches the pair of painties sitting snug around his hips and the black velvet choker around his throat.

Sitting back up, Seonghwa reaches out to tug at the sweater he’d left out for him. He pulls Hongjoong in, kisses him neat and quick on the lips, “You’re really pretty, baby.”

It leaves Hongjoong floundering as Seonghwa flops back gracefully on the bed, stretching his arms up above his head to reach for the bottle of lube sitting on their nightstand, only to drop it beside him. It’s hard for Hongjoong not to stare, not when Seonghwa bends one of his legs up to his chest and slides his fingers under the top of his stockings. He peels it down over the soft curve of his thigh and further down until he can slip it off and flick it off the side of the bed.

Hongjoong folds his legs underneath himself, perfectly content to watch as Seonghwa moves with a slow purpose. With his leg hiked up, Hongjoong can see the curve of his dick resting heavy against his hip under the sheer fabric of the lingerie set and the pretty curve of his ass. It’s almost enough to distract him from the _snick_ of noise as Seonghwa flicks open the cap on the lube.

“Are you going to finger yourself for me?” The question comes out breathless, as Hongjoong reaches out to settle his fingers around Seonghwa’s still clothed ankle. It’s enough to have Seonghwa’s attention sliding to him as he douses his fingers in lube, one eyebrow arching prettily up under his bangs.

Seonghwa smiles, something familiar enough to have Hongjoong’s stomach flipping in expectation.

“No, I wanted to try something new.”

Bracing his clean hand over his knee, Hongjoong watches as Seonghwa slides the other down the back of his thigh, between the fold of his knee and over his calf. With a hum of satisfaction, he drops his leg back down, heel against the bed and keeping it bent. His fingers press against the bruises on the inside of his thigh, marks Hongjoong had left there the morning previous, his expression relaxing into something knowing. “Come on, I’m not fucking you until you’ve already come once.”

“Fuck you’re bossy,” Hongjoong says, even as he crawls across the bed to get to Seonghwa’s other side. As soon as he’s close enough, Seonghwa’s fingers are twisting into his sweater, pulling at it enough to have it falling off of his shoulder.

“I have a plan. You’re going to fuck my thigh, because I know how much you like them. You’ll be able to watch me jerk myself off a bit and you’ll probably whine because it’s not enough. Then before you can come, I’m going to suck you off and maybe I’ll finger you open, so you can ride me while you’re wearing my sweater.” Seonghwa lists off lazily, already wrapping his fingers around his cock and giving it one slow tug. “You’ll probably get tired and I’ll have to take over, but that’s okay, because you’ll have earned it.”

“Fuck,” Hongjoong hisses.

“Congratulations on starting another line, baby,” Seonghwa grins.

There’s a bit of fumbling as Hongjoong crawls to the other side of the bed, Seonghwa’s hands dancing over the bare line of his thighs under the sweater. They’ve fucked each others thighs before, but this is a little different and Hongjoong knows it’s why Seonghwa chose it. He likes keeping Hongjoong on his toes, experimenting and trying new things.

“Okay,” Hongjoong says, more to himself as he curls one hand over Seonghwa’s thigh and the other around the base of his cock. He braces himself, feels the flex of Seonghwa’s muscles under his hand and shivers in anticipation. His knees dig into the soft comforter as he moves closer, guiding his cock between the bend of Seonghwa’s leg.

It’s loose at first, until Seonghwa tenses his muscles, pulls his leg in tight against itself and Hongjoong feels the breath punch out of his lungs. He curls over Seonghwa’s legs, a soft groan escaping him at the tight grip Seonghwa has on him. The lube slicking up his leg makes the slide easier as he rocks the rest of the way forward and he has to squeeze his eyes shut as he acclimates to the tight grip.

“Come on,” Seonghwa urges, voice breathy. Hongjoong nods his head jerkily as he rolls his hips back, before fucking back forward. It’s different, odd in a way, but he can hear the soft sigh that leaves Seonghwa’s lips and it’s enough to keep him going. He blinks his eyes open, immediately catches sight of the way Seonghwa’s hand is trailing down his stomach and plucking at the waist of his panties.

It’s almost too much, seeing the line of his cock through the fabric and the way it’s already dripping precum into the dip of his hip. Seonghwa hadn’t lied, Hongjoong has a perfect angle to watch the way he slips his hand under the thin fabric to wrap around his own dick. 

Hongjoong shifts where he’s kneeling beside Seonghwa, bracing himself as he thrusts between his folded leg, his fingers digging into the meat of Seonghwa’s thigh. He exhales sharply, eyes on the way Seonghwa’s fingers are wrapped loose around his own cock. Seonghwa’s hips twist, moaning softly as he presses his thumb into the slit and Hongjoong doubts he’ll ever get tired of seeing how comfortable he is in his own skin when they’re together.

“Fuck,” Hongjoong whines, cock dragging against the back of Seonghwa’s knee. Seonghwa tenses his leg and Hongjoong jerks at the slick friction, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. He knows he must look a sight, rutting against the side of Seonghwa’s knee, but Seonghwa’s eyes are on him and he can’t bring himself to mind. Instead, it has him pressing into the tight heat of Seonghwa’s thigh, attempting to set an even pace.

Seonghwa thwarts him whenever he works up to a steady rhythm, tightens the grip his leg has on Hongjoong’s cock and Hongjoong knows he’s doing it just to see the way he stutters and swears. He knows his fingers are leaving more bruises on Seonghwa’s thigh, but he can’t help the way he digs his fingers in whenever Seonghwa pulls his leg in tight.

“Seonghwa,” his name drags out on a keen of noise as Hongjoong curls over the top of Seonghwa’s knee. He stills when his hips are flush against Seonghwa’s leg, body thrumming for _more_.

“Yeah baby?” Seonghwa’s voice comes out soft as he attempts to sound unaffected, but it doesn’t work when Hongjoong can see the way his fingers tighten around his cock.

“I want more.”

There’s a moment where Seonghwa pauses, where Hongjoong can see him considering dragging this out further. He doesn’t though, just nods his head and pulls his hand out from under his panties and sits up. He carefully shuffles to the edge of the bed and Hongjoong can’t help the laugh that wells up in his chest. Seonghwa giggles in return, but they’re past caring about the awkward moments in sex.

“Fuck off, can you get the towel from the nightstand? I don’t want to get lube everywhere.”

Hongjoong leans in enough to press a kiss to Seonghwa’s shin, before he’s sliding off of the bed to stumble towards the nightstand. He shakes out the towel Seonghwa had left there, before rejoining Seonghwa on the bed. He lets Seonghwa wipe his lube and precum soaked hand on it, before he starts wiping down the mess down the back of his leg.

He works the towel up the back of his calf and upwards, but drops it when he feels Seonghwa’s hand creep under his sweater to trace along the length of his dick. His fingers clenched into the towel and he nearly bites his tongue to stop the strangled moan that wants to escape him as Seonghwa’s fingers wrap tight around him.

“Clean enough,” Seonghwa hums, pulling the towel from his hands and letting go of him all at once.

“Fuck, Seonghwa,” Hongjoong pants, trembling as he sits at the edge of the bed.

“I wanted you to be comfortable, but fuck, I really like seeing you in my clothes.” A shrug, and Seonghwa is dropping the towel to the floor and standing up. He strips off his remaining stocking and throws it off with the other, before bending down to spread the towel out on the floor. He kneels down onto it as soon as he has it flat and Hongjoong goes breathless at the sight he makes.

He can’t help the way he reaches out to slide his fingers under the choker he’s wearing, giving it one quick tug that has Seonghwa’s head falling back on a gasp. Seonghwa smooths his hands over Hongjoong’s thighs as his own fall open, dropping him down enough that he can grind down against the towel.

This is familiar territory, even if seeing Seonghwa wearing lingerie as he leaks precum through the fabric and down onto the floor, isn’t.

He slips his fingers free of the choker, reaching up into Seonghwa’s hair and watching the way Seonghwa’s eyes fall open. His pupils are blown wide and he cocks his head, a small gesture that lets Hongjoong know he’s passing control over.

“Do you want me to gag you on my cock?” Hongjoong purrs, fingers carding through Seonghwa’s hair. His voice is steady, despite the way he is sitting on the edge of coming. Seonghwa’s mouth goes slack in response to the question, relaxing where he’s kneeling between Hongjoong’s legs.

“I want you to fuck my mouth,” Seonghwa answers, tilting forward to lick at the head of his cock. It’s messy, saliva thick, as Seonghwa sticks his tongue out and looks up at Hongjoong from under his lashes.

Hongjoong tightens his hold on his hair, grounds Seonghwa in a firm grip. He digs his heel into the towel beneath him, leverages himself forward, but instead of fucking forward like he usually would, he pulls Seonghwa’s head down onto his cock.

Seonghwa moans, high and loud, as he lets Hongjoong guide him. His slack jaw allows Hongjoong’s dick to slide into his mouth all the way to the back of his throat. Saliva collects at the corners of his mouth and he hollows his cheeks as soon as he noses in against Hongjoong’s skin.

Seonghwa swallows around Hongjoong, groans at the noise it manages to pull from him as he takes him down with ease. Hongjoong holds him still there, gasps at the feel of Seonghwa’s hot mouth around him. He looks perfect like this, with his mouth full of cock and eyes shiny with tears. 

When Hongjoong doesn’t make a move, Seonghwa closes his eyes and pulls off of his cock. There’s no time for Hongjoong to respond as he licks at the precum gathering at the head, before swallowing him back down. He grinds himself down as far as he can and it’s there that he flutters his eyes open again, glancing up at Hongjoong with a pointed look.

With a low moan, Hongjoong grips Seonghwa’s hair tighter, pulling him back, before working him back down onto his cock as he thrusts forward. Seonghwa takes him with a pleased noise, throat working around him, before he’s being jerked back again. He feels himself throb in Seonghwa’s mouth, heavy against his tongue with how close he is to coming.

It won’t take much, he knows, not with how he’s already leaking all over Seonghwa’s tongue as he rocks back into his mouth. Seonghwa’s hands remain lax against his the tops of his thighs, even as Hongjoong works him up and down his cock at an increasing pace. He takes it like he was born to, moaning softly whenever Hongjoong knocks against the back of his throat.

He can feel his orgasm building, tenses like a bowstring as Seonghwa pulls against the hand in his hair to sink back down. Hongjoong shudders, pulls him off completely and wraps his free hand around his dick, fingers working fast over it with the help of spit and precum.

Seonghwa whines, voice hoarse from having his mouth fucked, but he otherwise holds still. He closes his eyes and tilts his face upwards, tongue poking out to lick at the head of his dick and it’s all it takes.

There’s no warning, not with how tightly Hongjoong’s been wound up. He comes with a confusing mix of Seonghwa’s name and a string of _fuck fuck fuck_. The first string of come lands right across Seonghwa’s cheek, thick and white, and Hongjoong fucking mewls at the sight.

Seonghwa twists out of the grip Hongjoong has on his hair, pressing forward to swallow Hongjoong’s cock down one last time. Hongjoong wails, body curving forward as he folds himself forward, whining something that vaguely resembles, “too much, too much.”

He shakes as Seonghwa works his tongue around his dick, before he finally pulls off with an audible pop.

Seonghwa falls back on his heels, wipes the back of his hand across his mouth and blinks up at Hongjoong, eyes wide and bright. He pants, chest heaving and Hongjoong can’t take his eyes off the flush of his skin and how it trails down the line of his throat and further down still.

“Fuck,” Hongjoong curses, as he presses his toes in against Seonghwa’s thigh and pushes it to the side. He drops down to his knees in an instant, fingers dipping into the pool of come between Seonghwa’s legs. It’s all he can do to resist reaching out to run his fingers along the line of Seonghwa’s cock, still twitching and dripping as he comes down from his orgasm. “You came untouched.”

“Yeah and you came all over my face,” Seonghwa rasps, reaching out for Hongjoong’s hand. He lets him take it, despite the come on his skin and twines their fingers together.

“Because you don’t like swallowing.”

“Was it good?” Seonghwa asks and Hongjoong can’t help but laugh at the way he has saliva and come dripping down his chin.

“Fuck, it was better than good.” With his clean hand, Hongjoong wraps his fingers around the back of Seonghwa’s neck and pulls him in. He licks the mess up off his face, before kissing him, moaning as Seonghwa sucks his tongue into his mouth.

The kiss doesn’t last long, not with how worn out the both of them are. Seonghwa pushes him back after a moment, tipping him back onto the bed. “I’m going to go wash off. You should crawl into bed, because I want to cuddle.”

“Whatever you want,” Hongjoong yawns as he rolls over to the other side of the bed. Seonghwa’s sweater twists around him, but he rights it rather than pull it off as he crawls under the blankets. Seonghwa returns soon, smelling like their hand soap and his moisturizer. He turns off the lamp sitting on the nightstand and Hongjoong smiles when he finally curls in under the blankets and along his back.

Seonghwa’s hands twist into the front of his sweater as he pulls Hongjoong’s back flush against his chest, burying his nose into Hongjoong’s hair. As soon as he stops moving, Hongjoong settles, the rest of his energy leaving him as he relaxes back into Seonghwa.

“Love you,” he murmurs into the stillness of their room, smiling when Seonghwa repeats the words against the back of his neck. After that, it’s easy to sleep.

* * *

When Hongjoong wakes up, the first thing he sees is Seonghwa reclining back against the headboard. There’s a well worn book in his hands and Hongjoong’s glasses perched on his nose, and Hongjoong snorts at the sight. The sound is enough to pull Seonghwa’s attention away from his book, to have him looking down as his lips pull up into a smile.

Seonghwa reaches out and cards his fingers through Hongjoong’s hair and it’s almost enough to lull him back into sleep. Hongjoong doesn’t allow himself that luxury, not when the morning sun is slipping through the blinds and cutting across the bed in warm streaks and Seonghwa is pressed in against his side.

“Morning,” Seonghwa breaks the silence, voice worn from the night previous and the early hour.

The silence creeps back in and it’s anything but uneasy. It’s warm and everything that Hongjoong has learned to expect from his mornings with Seonghwa. It’s comfortable and familiar, and in a word, Hongjoong would say it’s _home_.

Hongjoong lifts his hands and carefully pulls the one Seonghwa has carding through his hair between them. He watches the way the light coming through the window cuts across their skin. He hums, before he tilts their hands to see it crawl up Seonghwa’s wrist and over the back of his hand. 

It’s easy for Hongjoong to tilt their hands until one of the bands of light is cutting across Seonghwa’s finger. That’s where Hongjoong holds it still, breathing soft as he looks at their hands tangled together and the bright patch of light.

“Hey,” Hongjoong’s voice comes out small, but despite that, he’s determined. It’s enough to have Seonghwa setting his book off to the side, his fingers flexing minutely in Hongjoong’s hands. “I want this forever.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Seonghwa cocks his head, fingers of his free hand reaching out to tug at the collar of Hongjoong’s shirt. There’s a question there, but Seonghwa knows him well enough to wait, that the answer is coming.

“I really fucking do.” He turns his head to press a kiss to the curve of Seonghwa’s thigh, before looking back up at him. There’s nothing but warmth settling into the little corners of doubt and fear he’s been worrying himself sick over for the last few weeks. There’s nothing but the calm warm comfort that Seonghwa’s brought into his life.

“Will you marry me?” The question is out before he can stop it, but even then he doesn’t regret it, not when Seonghwa has become one of the brightest parts of his life. It’s the question he’s been frantically trying to figure out how to ask for weeks, but here with Seonghwa warm against his side, he can’t imagine a better time.

Seonghwa freezes for a moment, before Hongjoong feels him start to tremble. “Hongjoong?”

“I’ve been wanting to ask you for weeks, I even have a ring in my jacket pocket.” Hongjoong quickly continues, sitting up to look at Seonghwa. He feels an almost desperate need to explain himself, to explain that this isn’t some spur of the moment decision.

“No, Hongjoong, baby,” Seonghwa follows him, working his hand out of Hongjoong’s. There’s a moment where Hongjoong feels fear for whatever Seonghwa is going to say, before Seonghwa’s hands are reaching up to cup his face and hold him still. It’s there that Hongjoong finally notices that Seonghwa is smiling, that he’s trembling with laughter. “You can calm down, it’s okay.”

“Hard to do when I’m the one who just asked you to marry me.”

Seonghwa leans in and Hongjoong has no time to react before he’s being kissed. It doesn’t last long, something delicate and chaste, before he’s pulling away.

He still hasn’t given a proper answer, but Hongjoong doesn’t have to wait for long, because Seonghwa is smiling, something bright that has Hongjoong’s stomach flipping pleasantly. He pushes up, crawls into Seonghwa’s lap and kisses him, even though the laugh bubbling up out of his chest makes it difficult.

_Yeah,_ he thinks as Seonghwa pulls him in tight, _I want this forever._

**Author's Note:**

> There is a series of art pieces that inspired some of this. You can see them [ here](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=58363860). I was reminded of how much I loved the series about halfway through writing this and I ended up scrapping the end to rewrite what I had.
> 
> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or just... anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
